The Perfect Uncle
by iloveromance
Summary: An alternate ending/continuation to "A Lilith Thanksgiving. When Frasier entrusts his younger brother to look after his son, tension ensues, causing Niles to feel like a failure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N... I don't usually do author's notes, but for those who haven't seen "A Lillith Thanksgiving", I tried to **

**give as much back story as possible for it to make sense. Please forgive me if it's out of character or **

**unrealistic! The original show ending was cute, but I wanted to see what would happen when Frasier and **

**Lillith returned home and saw their son. Let's just say that there were a few mishaps that took place while **

**Uncle Niles and Grandpa Martin were taking care of him! =) Hope you enjoy it! **

Lillith stood by the back door to her kitchen and turned to her ex-husband with a smile. "Well, we did it, Frasier.

Frederick is going to have a most fulfilling education at _The Marbury Academy_, thanks to us."

Frasier smiled proudly, trying to forget how beautiful Lillith looked. She'd taken her hair down in the car and

now it cascaded down her back and over her shoulders.

It was a rare occurrence; and one that nearly made him forget why he'd divorced her in the first place.

He forced himself to look away, and feigned interest in a hanging basket that hung from the porch and swayed

in the breeze.

"You're absolutely right, Lillith." Frasier said. "Frederick may not appreciate _Marbury _now, but he'll thank us

when he's older. It took some doing, but you and I... we managed to pull it off! Dr. Campbell was so unyielding

about not admitting Frederick before. I wonder what made him change his mind?"

"Could it have been the turkey?" Lillith asked with a grin.

Frasier smiled, remembering how they'd so carefully stolen the turkey from the oven and gave it to the

headmaster as a gift... or rather, a bribe.

"Well, whatever it was, it worked. We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

He moved closer and closer to his ex-wife, finding it hard to resist her. He was so closer to her now that he

could feel her breath on his face.

"We have an amazing son." Lillith said, shivering when Frasier touched her forearm.

"He takes after his parents." Frasier said. Before he could stop himself, his lips touched hers in a feather-light

kiss.

She drew back, staring at him in shock. "Frasier, we shouldn't."

"Now Lillith, I know we've had our differences, and our attempts at reconciliation haven't been successful, but

don't you think we should try again?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm married now?" Lillith asked.

"Just a minor detail." Frasier said, leaning in for an attempt to kiss her again.

She moved away a second time, and pulled out a brush from her purse. With a few strokes, she'd turned her

gorgeous flowing hair back into the familiar bun.

Almost instantly the woman he'd once loved vanished, and in her place was the stern woman he loathed.

"So, shall we tell him the good news?" Lillith asked.

"I think you should do the honors." Frasier said.

"Hey, where is Frederick, anyway?" Lillith asked.

"Niles and Dad are looking after him." Frasier said.

Lilith's eyes widened. "Oh God, Frasier. Did we really leave our son with Niles? How could we have been so

stupid?"

"Lillith please! Niles loves Frederick unconditionally!" Frasier said.

"Yes, but the fact that he doesn't have any children of his own after so many years of marriage makes me

wonder about his mental health." Lillith replied.

"That's a horrible thing to say about my brother!" Frasier yelled. "Niles is a brilliant psychiatrist and his mental

capacity is just fine! Besides, the thought of him having children with Maris is an image I really don't want to

have in my mind! I shudder to think of anyone resembling that... that..."

"Witch?" Lillith offered, opening the back door.

Frasier shook his head and stepped into the kitchen. "No, that's _much_ too kind! She's more like a..."

Before he could finish, Martin entered the kitchen.

"Hey! You're back! How'd the interview go?"

"Dad, we were brilliant! Frederick's as good as in!"

"That's wonderful!" Martin exclaimed. "I know he'll be excited!"

"I can't wait to tell him." Lillith said. "So where is he?"

Martin's smile disappeared. "Oh, he's upstairs with his Uncle Niles... watching football. The Seahawks are just

killing the Redskins!"

Was it Frasier's imagination or did Lillith look as though she were about to faint?

His eyes narrowed. "_Football_, Dad?"

"Yeah! They're having a great time!" Martin said a little too enthusiastically.

"My God, what have you done to my son?" Lillith yelled. "Don't you know that watching such a rough and

dangerous game will corrupt his young mind?"

Martin waved her off. "Oh, don't be such a wuss! There's nothing wrong with a boy like Frederick watching a

football game! It's a Thanksgiving Day tradition! Besides, I've been watching them for years and look how I

turned out!"

Lillith glared at Martin and rolled her eyes. "My point exactly. I want to see my son!"

"Now?" Martin asked.

"Dad, it'll only take a few minutes." Frasier said. "I'm sure Niles can brief him on any big plays he misses."

Martin raised his eyes. "You're kidding, right? Niles doesn't even know what a football _is_, let alone understand

the game! Neither do you for that matter! Besides, this is the annual Thanksgiving Day game! I just don't think

it's fair to-."

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!"

Martin whirled around gasping in surprise when he saw Frederick walk into the kitchen. Quickly, he feigned

excitement and scooped his grandson into his arms, taking care to turn the boy's face away from his parent's

view.

"Hey, Buddy! How's it going?"

"Fine, Grandpa." Frederick said.

"You and Uncle Niles enjoying the game?"

"What game?" Frederick asked.

"Shh...!" Martin said, doing his best to avert his eyes from Frasier and Lillith. "Frederick Tell your mom and dad

about how much fun you're having watching the Seahawks game with Uncle Niles!"

Frederick scrunched up his face in confusion. "We weren't watching football! Uncle Niles hates football! He's on

the phone with some lady talking about her phobias and I was just playing my Freud Vs Jung video game that

Dad bought for me."

When Frederick slid out of Martin's arms, Martin laughed nervously and stepped in front of his grandson.

"He's such a kidder, isn't he?" Martin said, turning to Frasier and Lillith. "Seahawks must be losing badly now,

considering that you stopped watching it so soon."

Frederick tugged on Martin's sleeve. "But how could we stop watching the game if we never start-."

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "Dad, why are you deliberately trying to hide Frederick from view?"

"What makes you say that?" Martin asked.

"Well from the tone of your voice it's obvious that you're hiding something. And the fact that my son is peeking

around your leg would be another clue."

"Come here, Frederick." Lillith ordered. "Your dad and I have some wonderful news for you! We-."

As Frederick emerged from view, Lillith gasped in horror...

For her perfect little boy now sported a black eye and a severely swollen nose.


	2. Chapter 2

She dropped to her knees and hugged the boy tightly, followed by Frasier.

"Frederick, what on earth has your Uncle Niles done to you?" Lillith demanded.

"Dear God, Frederick! What has happened to your face?" Frasier asked, revolted by his son's appearance.

"I'm perfectly fine, Dad. I took my pills."

"B-but you're all bruised and... your nose... It's swollen. How can you possibly breathe?" Lillith asked.

"I'm managing." Frederick said.

"You look like you've been in a football game, instead of having watched one! Oh this is horrible!" Lillith said. "I

must find the first aid kit immediately!"

"Frasier I'm sorry." Martin said. "This was my fault. You see, I took Frederick outside to play a game of catch,

and I missed and hit him in the eye with the ball."

But Frasier shook his head in disgust. "Save it, Dad! I'm tired of you defending him all the time!"

"What makes you think I'm defending someone?" Martin asked. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"I'm a Harvard graduate!" Frasier said. "I know when my father is lying to me! I took a whole course in the art

of being able to tell the liars from those who tell the truth. And speaking of _lying_... How about that Seahawks

game, _Niles_?"

Niles froze in the doorway as his older brother glared at him. An anger Niles had never seen before flashed in

Frasier's eyes.

"Frasier, I-."

"How could you let this happen, Niles?" Frasier yelled. "I trusted you to look after him for one brief afternoon

and do you see what's transpired? Lillith was right. What was I _thinking_?"

Niles' gaze fell to the floor and then to his father.

"Leave him alone, Fras!" Martin said.

"Dad why do you keep defending him? Can't you see he's _completely_ irresponsible?"

"I'm not going to let you talk about your brother this way! If you must blame somebody, blame me! Niles just

happened-."

Niles held up his hand to silence his father. "No Dad. Frasier's right. It is my fault. I was opening the refrigerator

door and he walked into the house at the most inopportune moment. The door hit him and he just fell over!"

"WHAT?" Frasier yelled, causing Niles to back away slowly. Unfortunately he backed up one step too far and

backed right into someone...

"That goes for me as well!" Lillith said from behind him.

"Lillith, I didn't see you there..." Niles said, moving away from her.

She shoved him out of the way. "So I noticed. I knew you were trouble from the first day I met you!"

"Lillith shut it, would you? It was an accident!" Martin said. "Frasier can't you talk some sense into her for

once?"

Frasier's eyes went to his son's battered face and then back to his brother. "Well this time I think she might be

right."

"I'm so sorry, Lillith." Niles pleaded. "It was an accident I swear!"

"Like hell it was!" Lillith snapped.

"Lillith, Frasier... You must believe me! I love my nephew dearly and would never..."

Niles turned to find Frederick standing beside his mother, holding her hand.

"Please, Frederick. Tell your mother that I'm telling the truth."

"I came inside and Uncle Niles hit me in the nose with the refrigerator door." Frederick said. "And then I fell down."

"Is that so?" Frasier asked. "Your uncle failed to mention that you'd fallen down."

"Of course, Dad." Frederick replied, glancing at his uncle. "I'd never lie."

"Well, there you have it." Frasier said.

"You know Frasier; we really should get him to a hospital."

"The _hospital_?" Martin exclaimed. "But Lillith, he'll be just fine!"

"You'd better hope so." Lillith replied.

"I'll go with you. Come on, Frederick." Frasier said, helping Fredrick with his coat.

At the kitchen door, Fredrick turned to Niles and Martin. "Bye Uncle Niles, Grandpa."

When they were alone in the kitchen, Niles began to pace back and forth and then looked at his father in

horror.

"Dear God, what have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Niles, calm down!" Martin said. "It was an accident. Frederick will be just fine."

Once again, Niles began to pace the kitchen floor. "How could I have done this? He's my nephew for God's

sake! He must absolutely hate me! And he has good reason."

"Don't be ridiculous! Freddy doesn't hate you!" Martin said. "Now, let's just go on upstairs and finish watching

the game, okay?"

Reluctantly Niles followed his father up the stairs and into the room which contained the big screen television

set.

"Wonder what inning this is?" Niles asked as they sat down on the plush sofa.

Martin shook his head in dismay. "It's _football _Niles. They don't have innings!"

(An hour later)

"Well I hope you're happy!" Frasier yelled, startling Niles and Martin from their concentration of the Seahawks

game.

"We _were_ happy until you came barging in!" Martin yelled, trying to be heard over the cheering crowd that was

celebrating a Seahawks touchdown. "See what you did? You made us miss the most incredible play!"

"It was pretty amazing, Frasier." Niles agreed, surprising both his father and brother. "See, the player ran all

the way to the end of the playing surface; for what reason I have no idea and everyone cheered! Then the

goalie kicked the ball through the giant horseshoe!"

"_Kicker,_ Niles. The guy is called a _kicker_. And it's a _goal post_, not a _horseshoe_!" Martin said.

Frasier smirked. "Well while you two were up here having the time of your life, my son was in the emergency

room getting his broken nose set!"

"Oh Geez..." Martin said. "I'm sorry Fras. Where is he?"

"He's in his room, sleeping. Apparently he wasn't as brave as we thought and the doctors had to give him a

sedative to calm him down. The whole scenario just broke my heart; especially when he began calling for 

_Daddy_."

Niles stared at his brother, dumbfounded. "Oh God, Frasier. I can't tell you how sorry I am! I feel just terrible!"

"As well you should!" Frasier retorted. "Do you have any idea what you've put him through? You should have

seen the agony in Frederick's eyes as the doctor grabbed my son's perfect nose in his hands and-."

Simultaneously, Niles and Martin looked away; wincing at the image Frasier's description conjured up. "Spare us

the details, okay?" Martin asked.

"Well the _physical_ healing should take only about six weeks, but the_ psychological_ repercussions and healing

may take _years_."

Feeling dejected, Niles swallowed hard.

"Well... I know a hint when I hear one. Frasier; Lillith; Thank you very

much for letting me stay here but if it's all the same to you, I think I'll spend the rest of my time in Boston in a

Five-Star hotel."

"Come on, Niles. Don't be stupid! Nobody told you to leave." Martin called to his younger son who was heading

up the stairs.

Niles disappeared into the guest bedroom, returning moments later with his briefcase and a designer bag.

"Niles, don't go... please?" Martin said.

"I'm sorry Dad. I have to. I can't stay somewhere that I'm not wanted. And Frederick obviously finds me a poor

excuse for an uncle, so it's for the best."

Martin watched helplessly as Niles picked up his bag and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Niles couldn't help but be amazed as he walked into the lobby. The Majestic certainly was grand; grander than

any hotel in Seattle.

It was also more expensive.

_Four hundred dollars_ for a _standard_ room? It was _highway robbery_! Why, the room probably didn't even have a 

_wine bar_!

But this was Thanksgiving night and it seems that all of the other suitable hotels in Boston were booked full.

He walked to the front desk and presented his credit card for authorization, cringing at the quoted amount.

The front desk receptionist smiled. "All right, Dr. Crane. Here's your room key and Bradley will be happy to

escort you to your room. Hope you have a pleasant stay."

"So do I." Niles mumbled as he followed Bradley into the elevator.

"First time in Boston, Dr Crane?" Bradley asked as the elevator carried them to the top floor.

"Um, no." Niles said. "My... brother's ex-wife invited my brother, father and I for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Ex-wife, huh? That must have been a little awkward." Bradley said with a grin.

_So is this_.

Niles nodded politely, wishing he'd never mentioned Lillith. He definitely wasn't in the mood for small talk. Or 

_any_ talk for that matter.

The elevator doors opened on the 19th floor and Niles followed Bradley down the long hallway and around the

corner, until they stopped in front of room 1901.

Well, at least the room number was familiarly comforting.

"Here we are, Dr. Crane." Bradley said opening the door.

Niles walked inside, cringing at the sight. As beautiful as the room was, it certainly was small; about the same

size as Frasier's kitchen!

But sadly it would have to do.

He immediately gave Bradley a generous tip; much larger than he'd intended. But it was Thanksgiving after all,

and the idea that the poor man was working on a holiday instead of being with his family was disheartening.

"Thank you, Dr Crane!" Bradley said enthusiastically as he eyed the cash that Niles handed to him. "And a very

Happy Thanksgiving to you!"

Niles smiled and closed the door, wanting to be alone. He unpacked his belongings and sat down on the bed,

which to his dismay wasn't as comfortable as he'd expected for a room of this outrageous price.

Now what was he supposed to do?

First thing is to fulfill his promise to his father. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone and

pushed the speed dial button.

"_Hello?" _

"Dad? It's Niles. I just wanted to tell you that I'm staying at the Majestic on 42nd street and then I'm taking the

first flight out in the morning."

He heard his father sigh. "Niles, don't do this! Frasier just gets a little overprotective of Freddy. He's just fine.

Hey, why don't we go do something tomorrow? Maybe even go to Cheers and see Sam and the gang!"

Niles winced. He really wasn't in the mood to see anyone. "If it's all the same to you Dad, I'd rather go back to

Seattle. Staying in Boston is only a harsh reminder of what a terrible uncle I am."

"Niles, stop this! You're a wonderful uncle and I really think-."

"Now Dad, I've made up my mind. I appreciate your concern, but-."

"Niles!"

Niles sighed deeply. A lecture from his father was just seconds away. "Yes, Dad?"

"Happy Thanksgiving. And... I love you."

Niles' heart warmed at the unexpected sentiment. "Thanks, Dad. I love you too."

He hung up the phone and lay back on the bed. Now what was he supposed to do, all alone in this... _shoebox_?

Damn... Why did he have to hurt his nephew? The one little boy he loved most in the world, even if he didn't

always show it.

Sure, he and Maris never had children of their own, and he'd never really thought about having a family before.

But if he had kids who were anything like Frederick...

Of course, first he'd have to find the right woman.

But he'd already found her...

Without thinking, he sat up and scrolled through the address book of his cell phone until he found her name.

_Daphne..._

His hand trembled as he pressed the speed dial button and listened to the ringing on the other end. After it

rang a third time he hung up.

What was he thinking, bothering her like this on Thanksgiving evening? She was probably at her

Uncle Jackie's having a wonderful time.

Far be it from him to intrude.

And how would he even explain how he got her cell phone number in the first place?

He couldn't help himself. She looked so beautiful standing at the table, talking to her latest boyfriend.

He stared at her from behind the kitchen wall, unable to take his eyes off of her.

When he heard her give the man her cell phone number, Niles immediately entered it into his phone; never

intending to actually call her.

But now he really needed someone to talk to.

To his horror, the ringing stopped and he heard her voice prompting him to leave a message.

And he realized that he had no idea what to say.

With a sigh, he hung up and paced the room. How was he supposed to live with himself, knowing he'd hurt his

brother's son?

Well, in less than 24 hours he'd be back in Seattle and this horrid day would be nothing but a bad memory...


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent into Seattle. Please make sure that your seatbelts are securely _

_fastened and your tray tables are in their upright and locked positions. The weather in Seattle is overcast and the _

_temperature is a frigid 32 degrees."_

_Not as frigid as Lilith... _Niles thought as he looked out of the tiny window of the plane.

The six hour flight from Boston to Seattle felt more like twelve and he'd been so consumed in the horrifying

events of Thanksgiving Day that he'd barely slept at all last night. Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear

Frasier's harsh words, followed by his former sister-in-law's, reminding him of what an idiot he was.

And then there was Frederick...

He shouldn't let this bother him. After all, he rarely saw the boy, and chances were as soon as Frederick's

face and nose were healed, he was bound to have forgotten the whole sordid incident.

But Niles would never forget it. He told his patients time and time again to let go of the past. "Don't let the past

interfere with your future."

_Right..._

Later as he pushed and shoved his way through the crowded terminal of Sea-Tac airport, he breathed a sigh of

relief when he reached Baggage Claim and made his way upstairs to the parking garage.

When he turned the ignition on his BMW, the familiar voice of Bulldog filled the radio speakers, reminding KACL

listeners to buy their Mariners season tickets before they sell out.

Absurd! Who ever heard of going to a baseball game in November?

He drove out of the parking garage and onto Interstate 405, his mind drifted to thoughts of home. Suddenly he

wondered if leaving Boston was a good idea after all. The idea of returning to that cold mansion was appalling;

even if Maris wasn't there.

But where would he go?

Another hotel was out of the question. The Majestic had practically drowned his finances and he couldn't bear

the thought of asking the bank for a loan.

He glanced at the keys that hung from his BMW key chain in the ignition and, without giving it another thought,

veered his care onto Interstate 5 headed for downtown Seattle.

The downtown skyline was beautifully lit up in colored lights for the upcoming holidays, no doubt a sign that his

work schedule would soon double with patients who insisted on telling him their every woe and fear.

The mere thought depressed him to no end.

Before he knew it, he was pulling up into the parking garage of the familiar building, amazed that he could even

find a parking place. The holidays in Seattle could be simply maddening, but for today at least, it was peaceful.

And if there was anything he wanted right now it was peace.

He entered the building nodding politely to the doorman and pushed the button for the 19th floor.

How ironic that just hours ago he was doing this very thing in a Five Star Hotel.

The doors opened onto the familiar floor and he stepped into the hallway, feeling as though he were home.

But this was hardly home. In fact, he shouldn't even really be here.

Frasier had given him a spare key with the unequivocal instructions that it was strictly for checking in on Dad, in

case Frasier was unable to be home. To use the key for his own personal use would be... well definitely

unethical.

Still he had nowhere else to go.

Might as well stay here and suffer the consequences later.

He walked to the door and inserted his key. As soon as his hand touched the doorknob, the door opened

automatically.

"Dr Crane!"

His heart skipped a beat when he found himself staring at Daphne. She was a vision of loveliness in her

lavender skirt with tiny blue flowers and a matching blue sweater.

"Hello, Daphne. This certainly is a pleasant surprise. I was expecting to find Frasier's apartment unoccupied."

"And I expected you to still be in Boston." She said.

His chest grew heavy and he glanced sadly at the wooden floor, remembering why he'd come home. "Oh yes...

Well..."

"Did something happen?"

He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Well as a matter of fact-."

"Oh God, where are me manners? Please, come in." She said, ushering him inside the apartment.

"Thank you, Daphne. I'm sorry to impose on you like this." He said as he set his belongings on the floor and

went to hang up his coat.

"Nonsense, Dr. Crane. You could never be an imposition in a million years. In fact, I was quite lonely sittin here

all by meself."

"Why are you here, anyway? I thought you were spending Thanksgiving with your Uncle Jackie." Niles asked as

he walked over to the bar and poured two glasses of wine.

"Oh, thank you." Daphne said taking the glass of wine from him. She patted the sofa, gesturing him

to sit down beside her.

She stared at him a moment too long, and then quickly averted her eyes.

"Well it turns out that Uncle Jackie conveniently forgot to tell me that he had company! Imagine the horror on

me face when I walked right in on them! Most disgusting thing I've ever seen in me life! Just wait till me father

hears about this!"

Niles tried to smile. Daphne always looked so adorable when she was angry. But he simply couldn't get his

mind off of Frederick.

Suddenly he felt her hand cover his, sending a shiver through his body.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course, Daphne. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Seconds later he sprang from the sofa and rushed into the bathroom for a Kleenex. When his nose had

stopped bleeding, he calmly returned to the living room.

"Did something happen in Boston?" She asked when he sat down beside her.

He sighed deeply, ashamed of himself.

If he told her what he'd done to that sweet little boy, she'd simply hate him. After all, Frederick was over the

moon for her.

He smiled at the irony of the metaphor.

"Dr. Crane, I don't want to pry into your personal business, but I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet

before."

Her gentle tone soothed his pained emotions and he turned to her, wishing so desperately that he could kiss

her soft, beautiful lips. He leaned in closer and closer until...

Her arm slid around his shoulders and he found himself resting his head on her shoulder; the soft fabric of her

sweater caressing his cheek.

"There, there Dr Crane. I understand. You don't have to tell me what's bothering you. I can tell just from the

sad expression in your eyes."

He lifted his head and looked at her. "That's sweet of you to say, Daphne, but I think that this may shock-."

"It's Lilith, isn't it?"

He stared at her in amazement. "Why, that's incredible! But how could you possibly-."

Daphne smiled. "I'm a bit psychic, you know. I thought that was a bad idea to begin with, you and your father

and brother flyin' all the way to Boston to be with her on Thanksgiving. I mean, I know how much you all love

Frederick, but when I think of that... woman, I just want to scream me bloody head off! Oh Dr. Crane, I hope

she didn't say or do anything too hurtful."

"Well, a few things, but I guess I deserved them." He replied.

"I've heard her belittle you so many times and it's just horrible! You are a much better person than anyone

gives you credit for! Why, if I didn't think that your brother would toss me out to the street, I'd tell him what I 

_really_ think of that woman! "

"Frasier will never do that. I won't allow it! But thank you for your kindness, Daphne. I don't know what I

would have done if I had to stay here alone. "

"What on earth happened?"

Niles took a deep breath. He had to tell her the truth. There was no other way. And if she threw him out, so be

it.

"Daphne, I hurt Frederick!"


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne stared at Niles in disbelief; her heart aching at his distraught expression.

"Dr. Crane, I'm sure that whatever you said to Frederick couldn't have possibly-."

"No Daphne. I _hurt_ him! I _physically hurt_ him!"

" I don't believe that for a second! You'd never hurt anyone!"

"But it's true. Oh, how am I going to live with myself?"

The hurt in his voice brought tears to her eyes and she took both of his hands in hers.

"What happened?"

"You'll probably hate me after I tell you." Niles said.

"Nonsense! Why, I couldn't hate you in a million years." Daphne replied.

Her comment brought a smile that disappeared just as quickly as it came; the way the Seattle sun would make

a brief appearance after a rain storm.

"Go on." She prompted.

He took a deep breath and began to tell her about the events that transpired on Thanksgiving Day. When he

finished, she gasped, unable to bear the thought of Frederick being in so much pain.

But the pain she saw in Niles' eyes hurt her even more.

"Dr. Crane, you can't think that this is your fault! It was just an accident! I'm sure your father and brother

understand!"

"Actually Frasier was absolutely _livid_ when he found out! He said I was... _irresponsible_ and that I'm a terrible

uncle!" Niles replied.

Her eyes widened at the confession. "That's a horrible thing for him to say! I'll just bet that Lilith put him up to

this; callin' you a terrible uncle and all!"

"I added the _terrible uncle_ part." Niles said sadly.

Daphne squeezed his hands. "But you're _not _a terrible uncle! Far from it! I've seen you with Freddy and you're

wonderful! No uncle could love his nephew more."

"Perhaps so, Daphne, but Frederick will never think of me as a loving uncle again."

Touched by the obvious love he felt for his nephew, Daphne pulled Niles into a hug. "I'm so sorry!"

She held him for a long time; longer than she meant to. But at that moment, it didn't matter.

Finally he pulled himself out of her arms and rose from the sofa.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I should probably be going."

"Please stay! I hate to think of you being alone tonight." Daphne said.

"It's all right. I'm used to it." He said sadly.

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "This is silly, Dr. Crane. Why don't you just stay

here?"

"I-I couldn't." he replied.

"Why not? It's your home too."

"You're very kind Daphne, although I would expect nothing less from an angel. But I really should be going

home. Maris is probably worried about me, although I doubt it."

Her heart sank as she watched him put on his coat.

"Dr. Crane, please don't leave! I need you!"

He turned around, stunned at her outburst.

When their eyes locked, she felt her face flush, and she swallowed hard; her heart beating rapidly.

"You really mean that? You need me?" He asked softly.

"Um... yes. Eddie and I do. It's Thanksgiving weekend and... Well... it's been pretty lonely without your brother

and father around. I don't want to be alone and I suspect you don't want to be alone either."

He looked down at the floor. "Well, that's true, I suppose."

"All right. It's settled then. Just let me fix up your brother's room for you."

Niles smiled and gave Daphne a warm hug. "Thank you Daphne. It's nice to know that at least one person still

cares for me."

She watched with sadness as Niles removed his coat and headed for Frasier's room; Eddie following close

behind.


	7. Chapter 7

With a sigh, Niles looked around his brother's bedroom. His eyes landed on a picture of his nephew that sat on

Frasier's dresser. The boy's smiling image stared at him, serving as a painful reminder of what his uncle had

done. Frederick's perfect nose was marred forever, ruining any chances that he might someday resemble his

father.

The thought was unreasonable; outlandish even.

But Niles couldn't help it.

Suddenly he felt a pain in his heart; a pain so great that had he not known any better, he'd swear he was

having an angina attack.

He didn't even realize that he'd cried out in pain until Frasier's bedroom door opened.

Daphne rushed into the room, looking like goddess in an exquisite light blue nightgown.

Almost instantly the pain lessened.

"Dr. Crane, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Daphne. I'm so sorry to have woken you up." He said, praying that his nose wouldn't start to bleed.

"You have nothin' to be sorry for! I was just in bed readin' me romance novel and when I heard your cries, I

rushed in here as fast as I could."

The image of her lying in bed wearing that nightgown sent his senses reeling, and he winced in pain once more.

"Oh Dr. Crane, I can't stand to see you like this! You're shiverin' and in pain! Let me get you another blanket

and some warm tea."

"Daphne, you really don't have to go to so much trou-."

Her fingers went to his lips in an effort to silence him. The mere touch of her skin was almost more than he

could bear. At that moment, the urge to kiss her was overwhelming, and now he found it hard to breathe.

"Nonsense, Dr. Crane. It's no trouble at all. I'll be right back."

As he watched her leave the room, he swallowed hard, running his hand through his hair. If this continued, he

might require medical attention.

Minutes later she returned with a blanket and a cup of tea.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane." She said, handing him the tea.

"Thank you, Daphne. You're a godsend."

"Oh, you flatter me!" she laughed as her cheeks reddened.

"You deserve all the flattery in the world, Daphne." He said, meaning every word.

She smiled and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. "Now, you should be nice and warm. But just call me

if you need anything and I'll come runnin'."

When she disappeared into the hallway he sighed.

"I can hardly wait..."

(**Late into the night**)

She opened her eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings. For a moment she imagined Frasier and his father

in their rooms.

And then she remembered.

She was all alone in the condo... except for Niles.

Her heart beat faster at the thought that he was sleeping just steps away, and she turned onto her side,

unable to stop thinking about him.

Niles was incredibly sweet and certainly didn't deserve Lilith's harsh words. She could only imagine what that

woman had said to him, and the thought made her blood boil.

No wonder he was hurting so badly; and feeling guilty over accidentally hurting Frederick.

Without giving it another thought, she rose from the bed and slipped on her robe.

The door to Frasier's room was ajar and she pushed it open.

Niles was sleeping soundly; Eddie lying at the foot of the bed. The blanket she had given him was now lying on

the floor and she bent down to retrieve it.

Her hand trembled as she picked up the blanket and laid it over Niles, causing him to stir slightly.

Afraid she had awoken him, she drew back, relieved when he went back to sleep.

He looked so peaceful...

The sight made her smile and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight... Niles."


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sun streamed into the living room as Daphne set the table for breakfast. For once she was grateful

that Frasier and Martin were out of town.

Rarely had she had a chance to be alone with Niles and despite his hurting over the incident with Frederick, last

night had been one of the most enjoyable evenings she'd had in a long time.

She looked at her watch. It was still early, but she hoped he'd be willing to join her; at least for a cup of coffee.

After she'd put the food on the table, she walked down the hallway and knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

"Dr Crane?"

Just as she suspected there was no answer.

She knocked again, a bit louder. "Dr Crane would you like some breakfast?"

When he still didn't answer, she opened the door and quietly walked into the room.

To her surprised, the bed was made and the blanket she'd given him was folded neatly across the back of a

nearby chair.

Panic set in when she realized that he was gone.

_Oh God... _

She knew she shouldn't have left him alone. She should have checked on him at least once more before she

went to sleep.

How would she ever explain this to Frasier and Martin?

Her eyes fell onto a folded piece of paper that lay on the dresser and had her name on it.

Slowly she unfolded the note and began to read;

_Dear sweet Daphne,_

_Please forgive me for leaving so quickly, but I didn't want to impose on you any longer. I cannot thank you enough _

_for your kindness and compassion that you showed me last night. It means more to me than words can say. _

_Love, Niles_

Unexpectedly her eyes filled with tears as she read the note again and again. It was the sweetest note she'd

ever received.

Niles was always so thoughtful and charming.

Her eyes kept moving across his neatly written note until they reached the bottom, unable to believe she

hadn't really noticed way he ended the note.

He'd signed it; _Love, Niles_.

Her breath caught in her throat, reading the word _Love_ over and over.

Her own family didn't even sign letters that way.

But it was just a word. People signed their names with that salutation all over the world.

But this one was different...

She folded the note, her mind suddenly returned to the present.

Where could he have gone? He was probably fine, but she couldn't help but worry about him.

Her first instinct was to pick up the phone and call Frasier, but she suspected that Niles didn't want his brother

or father knowing that he'd spent the night; especially when he wasn't alone.

Knowing Frasier the way she did, he was bound to be angry when he found out; even if she and Niles

explained that the whole thing was entirely innocent.

It was best to keep the secret between her and Niles. Frasier didn't need to know and what he didn't know

certainly wouldn't hurt him.

She could feel her cheeks reddening when she imagined herself sharing a secret with Niles.

Without thinking, she picked up the note, and read it again before sealing it with a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

With a sigh, Niles pulled his BMW into the expansive driveway of the mansion and turned off the engine.

As much as he hated leaving Daphne without saying goodbye, he simply could not impose on her any longer.

Besides, Maris was waiting for him; probably worried sick.

Or not.

But she'd be happy to see him. He was sure of it!

He walked into the cold, unfriendly mansion, amazed that he'd never realized just how dark and still it seemed.

It was almost as though he'd entered a haunted house instead of the home of a happily married couple.

Well, a married couple, anyway.

He gazed around the living room; his eyes falling to the glockenspiel that sat on the mantle.

For years he and Maris had kept it in their library, where they'd spent many blissful hours together.

Okay, not blissful, but at least they were in the same room.

And then, somehow, it had found its way to the attic.

He'd only moved it into the living room to remind her of happier times. It was, perhaps, wishful thinking that

she'd find it in her heart to return it to its' coveted place; a place that was filled with special memories.

Apparently those memories weren't as special to her as they were to him.

A surge of anger rose inside of him; anger he just couldn't explain. His first thought was to grab the

glockenspiel and hurl it across the room, laughing like mad when it shattered against the wall. He crossed the

room and grasped the clock in his hand.

"_Dr. Crane! Your glockenspiel has sprung to life!"_

The words resounded in his head like a dream and he immediately released the clock. When he closed his eyes

he could see her lying on the floor, wearing Maris' white nightgown, staring up at him.

Daphne...

Oh, how he wanted to leave this gloomy house and return to her at that instant!

But it would be wrong.

He was married and he was obligated to return to his wife. Besides... he loved her.

It didn't matter whether or not the feeling was mutual.

He went to the bar and made himself a sherry before climbing the stairs. When he reached the second floor, he

walked down the long hallway and sat his luggage in his room.

He glanced across the hall, stunned to find that Maris' door was wide open, like an invitation.

This was definitely a sign.

Daringly he walked through the doorway, not even bothering to knock.

"Hello, Sweetheart." He said with a smile. "You'll be happy to know that my trip to Boston with Frasier was

highly-Maris? Where are you?"

He walked further into the room where he found her sitting in bed, engrossed in a book.

"Oh! There you are!" he moved toward the bed and leaned over to kiss her cheek, slightly hurt when she drew

back.

"Let me guess... You're having one of your episodes again. Well, I completely understand. Now Maris, I know

you frown upon sentiment, but I must tell you how much I missed you. You missed me too, didn't you, Darling?

You must have, because I know how much you hate being alone and-."

His heart fell when he realized that she'd returned her attention to her reading; probably immediately after he'd

tried to kiss her.

Crestfallen, he turned and headed for the door, wondering if she even knew he'd come into the room at all.


	10. Chapter 10

(Late into the night)

Niles turned onto his side, adjusting his pillow once more. He longed for sleep more than anything, but it just

wouldn't come.

He'd had no trouble at all sleeping last night. Perhaps it was from sleeping in Frasier's room. He'd always found

Frasier's bed much more comfortable than this one.

Or perhaps it was the company he'd been with.

Daphne had been nothing but a blessing; allowing him to spend the night. Her kind words touched his heart.

But sadly, they'd done little to rid him of the guilt he was feeling now. He'd hurt his nephew and there was no

way to rectify it. He was doomed to be an unloved uncle forever.

And then, a horrible thought; What if the same thing were to happen to his children one day?

That is, if he ever had children of his own.

How would he live with himself?

Fighting back tears that so seldom came, he changed positions yet again until he was staring at the ceiling.

He had to talk to someone. He glanced at the phone, longing to pick it up and call her. He knew she'd be more

than happy to listen to him.

But he couldn't do it.

After all, it was ungodly late and she was sure to be sound asleep.

The image of Daphne lying in bed, sleeping like an angel sent his mind reeling.

His hand went to the phone and he dialed the number he knew by heart.

It rang twice before it stopped.

And then he heard her voice.

"Hello?"

He was mesmerized by the sound.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Niles closed his eyes, imagining what he'd say.

But it was too late.

For instead of her voice he heard the dial tone.

Silently he cursed himself for being afraid.

He hung up the phone and returned to bed, knowing that it was useless. He'd never be able to sleep.

Still, he lay there, hoping that somehow sleep would find him.

After more agonizing moments of frustration, he threw back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, his face

in his hands.

This was maddening.

If he didn't talk to someone soon, he might just-

Well, he didn't want to think about that right now.

He put on his robe and slippers and walked across the hall. Just as he suspected, the door was closed.

In yet another daring move, he reached for the doorknob. Ever so slowly he opened the door and stepped

inside. The room was dark except for the moonlight that streamed through the window, illuminating the bed.

"Maris, darling..." He said gently. "I know it's late, but... well, I need someone to talk to."

When he saw her stir, he smiled.

This could work. It _has_ to work!

He sat down in the large plush chair that sat in the corner of the room.

"You see, Maris... I wasn't quite as honest with you before about my trip to Boston. The truth is... well,

something happened. Something I'm deeply ashamed of. Now I know that you simply detest Lillith and I can't

say that I blame you. But in this case her hurtful words toward me were deserved.

Frederick was badly injured and it was completely my fault. Of course it was an accident, but Frasier... well, he

was absolutely livid and appalled by what I had done!

I apologized profusely; you know I did, Maris! But... well, it just wasn't enough.

And now there's a pain in my heart so great that I can hardly breathe. It's horrible, Maris; this pain! And I

simply don't know what to do about it!

I trust you to help me. So will you help me, Maris? Please?"

The question was met with silence.

"Maris?"

When she still didn't answer, he rose from the chair and went to her, crestfallen when he realized that she'd

been asleep while he'd been pouring out his fears and anxieties.

Wordlessly he left the room and returned to his bedroom where loneliness awaited him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome home, Dr. Crane, Mr. Crane!" Daphne said as she opened the front door.

"Hey, Daphne!" Martin said with a smile. "Boy, it's good to be home, isn't it Fras?"

"Oh yes. I'm _thrilled_ to be away from my poor little boy!" Frasier said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Angrily he pushed his way past Daphne and headed for the bar.

"Look, when are you going to give this up?" Martin asked. "He told you a hundred times that he was sorry,

what more do you want? Besides I'm _thrilled_ to be away from Lillith! That alone was worth the price of the plane

ticket back to Seattle!"

"How is that woman, anyway?" Daphne asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Still riding the same broomstick!" Martin said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you both find this so amusing, because I certainly don't!" Frasier said.

"Niles is your brother and you can't stay mad at him forever!" Martin said.

"Like hell I can't! Frasier yelled as he hung up his coat. He's a _disgrace_, that's what he is!"

Daphne turned away, unable to listen to anymore. She walked into the kitchen and pretended to busy herself

by spraying the already-sparkling clean-counter with foam cleanser.

"Frasier, will you listen to yourself?" Martin was saying from the living room. "Niles is a good kid and you know

that this whole thing was an accident!"

"Well in my family there _are_ no accidents!" Frasier yelled.

Martin waved Frasier away. "Oh, why do I even bother talking to you, anyway?" He walked over to his chair

and sat down.

Seconds later, Eddie came bounding into the room and jumped onto Martin's lap.

"Hey, buddy! How're you doin'? I missed you!" Martin said, scratching the dog's head.

Daphne tried to focus on her cleaning but she couldn't stop thinking about Niles. He was so sweet, kind and

generous and he loved everyone; especially his nephew.

She wanted so desperately to give Dr. Crane a piece of her mind, but she didn't dare. To do so would surely

land her on the streets.

Better to pretend that nothing had ever happened.

She peeked into the living room, relieved to find that Frasier was gone.

"Here's a beer for you, Mr. Crane!" She said to Martin.

"Whoa! Thanks, Daphne! You're a real pal!" he said; his face lighting up as he took the beer from her.

"So you had a good time in Boston, did you?"

"Oh yeah. It was okay. It was nice to see Freddy. I sure did miss that kid." Martin said.

"He's a very sweet little boy." Daphne said.

"He sure is." Martin agreed. "But how about you? How was your visit with your Uncle Jackie?"

Daphne sighed. "Well, actually Uncle Jackie made other arrangements without informin' me."

"Oh Geez, I'm sorry." Martin said. "If I had known, you could have come and spent Thanksgiving with us. I hate

that you had to stay here alone."

Daphne smiled, hoping Martin hadn't seen. "Eddie and I managed quite well by ourselves!"

"Well if it's any consolation, I missed you." Martin said.

Touched by the sentiment, Daphne kissed Martin on the cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Crane. I missed you too."

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." Daphne said.

"Dr. Crane!" Daphne said; her heart warming at the sight.

"Hello, Daphne. It's so nice to see you... again. I mean..."

Daphne smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Dr. Crane. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you. I trust you had a pleasant holiday?" Niles asked.

"Oh... yes. It was... lovely." She said, knowing it wasn't a complete lie.

"Niles?"

"Hello, Frasier. I'm glad to see that you made it back safely. You too, Dad."

"Thanks, Niles." Martin said. "I'm just sorry you couldn't stay longer."

Niles looked away. "Oh well... you know..."

"Niles, what are you doing here?" Frasier asked.

Daphne looked up, shocked at Frasier's harsh tone. It was as though he were speaking to a child instead of his

own brother.

"Well I just wanted to come over and-."

"You're not welcome here." Frasier said.

"What?" Niles asked; clearly hurt by the comment. "I know I should have called, but-."

"I mean you're no longer welcome here at all!" Frasier said.

"Now Frasier, I know things haven't been exactly hearts and roses, but if you'll just let me explain, I'm sure

that-."

"Niles, I want you to leave." Frasier said.

"Frasier! That's horrible!" Martin said, rising from his chair. "Now Niles is my son and I say that he can stay!"

"Dad this is my house, and as the one who pays the bills here, I'm ordering him to leave. I don't want anything

more to do with him and you shouldn't either, after what he did to Frederick!"

"B-but Frasier, you have to believe me!" Niles cried. "It-it was an accident, I swear it! I love Frederick!"

"There are _no_ accidents!" Frasier yelled. "Now get out!"

"Dr. Crane, its not me place to be stickin' me nose where it doesn't belong, but I can't keep quiet any longer!"

Daphne said.

"What is it, Daphne? Can't you see we're having a family discussion here?"

"She _is_ family!" Martin said.

"Thank you, Mr. Crane." Daphne said. She turned to Frasier. "Look Dr. Crane, I wasn't going to bring this up but

I know all about what happened in Boston on Thanksgiving Day with your brother."

Niles looked at Daphne in horror.

"Your brother, he came over, distraught over accidentally hurtin' Frederick." Noticing Frasier's outraged glare,

she continued. "Yes, Dr. Crane, I said _accidentally_! If he says it's an accident then I believe him! He was terribly

upset and I couldn't let him go home in his condition!"'

"You _spent the night_ with her?" Frasier asked.

Niles backed away, suddenly terrified of his older brother. "Frasier, it wasn't like that, I swear! I just-."

"GET OUT! Both of you!" Frasier yelled.

Martin was stunned at his son's outburst "FRASIER! This is Daphne's home and as for Niles, he's my son and I

say he can stay!"

"I should be the one to leave." Niles said. "Goodnight, Dad. Daphne. Frasier, I'm sorry. I really and truly am and

I hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to believe me."

Daphne watched helplessly as he headed for the door. "Dr. Crane, please don't leave. Look, I'm sorry I spoiled

our secret, but I couldn't keep Your brother, he really does love you. I know he does! If you stay I'm sure you

two can work this out."

Overcome with love for her, Niles walked over and kissed Daphne on the cheek. "Thank you Daphne, but I think

it's best for everyone if I leave."

When he was gone, Daphne stared at the closed door for a long time, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Oh Niles..._


	12. Chapter 12

Niles walked into the mansion, finding it strange that it seemed more cold and unfriendly than it had just a few

hours ago.

With a sigh he took off his coat and went to make himself a sherry.

He climbed the long staircase, feeling even more depressed than he had last night when he was rejected by

Maris yet again.

He'd been discarded by people lately, that it seemed rejection was becoming the story of his life. Frederick,

Frasier, Maris, Lillith.

The only person who seemed to still care about him was his father.

And Daphne of course.

Daphne...

He smiled, just thinking about her.

When he reached the hallway, he headed straight for his room, not even bothering to tell Maris that he was

home.

It wouldn't have mattered anyway. She barely noticed him anymore.

He entered his room and closed the door behind him. Last night the loneliness had been unbearable, but now

he found it quite peaceful.

Almost instantly and out of nowhere, the painful memories of Thanksgiving Day returned, like a knife through

Niles' heart.

He had to make this right; If not for Frederick, then for his own sanity.

But how?

Calling Boston was out of the question. Lillith was sure to answer and there was no way she'd let Niles talk to

her son. She'd probably get Frasier involved and chaos was sure to ensue. It was best to leave things be.

Besides, Frasier hated him right now and probably would forever.

He looked around the room; his eyes landing on the writing desk that occupied the corner by the floor to ceiling

window.

Of course! A letter! Why didn't he think of this sooner? He could pour out his heart in words and beg his

nephew's forgiveness.

It was a brilliant idea.

Feeling happier than he had in days, he hurried over to the desk and removed a pen and some stationery from

the drawer.

He sat in the chair, pen in hand and began to write.

_My Dearest Frederick,_

No, that was much too formal. The boy was eight years old, for God's sake!

_Hey Freddie, it's your Uncle Niles!_

No, no! That was all wrong!

Nothing he wrote sounded acceptable.

He crumpled up piece after piece of the expensive stationery, until the carpeted floor was littered with them.

Just as he was about to give up, he gave the letter one last try.

_Dear Frederick,_

_I know I'm the last person that you want to be hearing from but I hope you'll read what I have to say. I cannot tell _

_you how sorry I am that I hurt you; both physically and emotionally. _

_Frederick, your nose will heal, despite what your parents may have told you. But I'm confident that in time, you'll _

_also learn to laugh at the whole incident. _

_Oh, who am I kidding? You were hurt and embarrassed... all because of me! I tried to be a good uncle, Frederick. I _

_really did. And even if you never forgive me, please know that I love you very much and that I'm so very sorry for _

_what I have done. _

_Love,_

_Uncle Niles_


	13. Chapter 13

**Four Days Later...**

Boldly, Niles stepped off of the elevator and walked across the hall to his brother's home. For several minutes

he stood, staring at the door until he finally summoned up the courage to knock.

To his utter relief, Daphne answered the door and smiled at him. "Dr. Crane!"

"Hello, Daphne. My, don't you look lovely." He said, looking her up and down.

_Lovely_ was a major understatement.

In her red sweater and brown pencil skirt with brown suede flats, she

looked absolutely gorgeous.

She blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Dr. Crane! Won't you come in?"

"No, he won't!" Frasier's voice boomed from the living room.

Niles' first thought was to leave, but then he felt Daphne's hand on his back.

"Dr Crane, this is your home too, and since I opened the door, I insist that you stay."

"Daphne!" came Frasier's stern warning.

"Frasier, this is _stupid_! Get off your high horse and let him come in already!" Martin said.

"Oh... all right." Frasier said reluctantly.

"Thank you, Frasier, Dad, Daphne." Niles said as he stepped into the foyer.

"Sherry, Niles?" Frasier asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thanks." Niles replied, hopeful that his brother might have somehow forgiven

him. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and smiled at his father. "So, Dad, are you enjoying the new book I

bought you?"

"It's not bad!" Martin replied. "You know, usually I can't understand a word of these psycho books, but this

one's pretty entertaining."

Niles chuckled at his father's mispronunciation. "Psychology, Dad. Not psycho."

"Sucking up to our father, are you?" Frasier asked, handing Niles the glass of Sherry.

"Well, if he is, he's doing a damn good job of it!" Martin replied.

The phone range, sparing Niles from whatever hurtful comment his brother was planning on throwing his way.

"Hello? Oh, Frederick my boy! It's so good to hear from you!"

Niles rose from edge of the sofa. "Maybe I should just leave."

"You'll do nothin' of the sort, Dr. Crane. You've done nothin' wrong." Daphne said.

"She's right." Martin said. "You're staying and that's final!"

"What's that, Frederick?" Frasier was saying into the phone. "You say your nose has been causing you great

pain? And your friends at school have been teasing you? Well that is unfortunate."

Niles crossed the room and headed for the kitchen, hurt by the memories of what his nephew had been put

through. He could still hear his brother trying to soothe Frederick by reassuring him that everything would be all

right.

He was deep in thought, leaning on the kitchen counter when he realized that Daphne was standing by his

side.

His heart warmed, knowing that she cared about him.

"Well Frederick, I am sorry that your mother and I weren't home to prevent this disaster from happening. I just

knew that this would have lasting effects." Frasier was saying.

When Niles sighed and turned away, Daphne gently rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Niles." She said quietly.

They returned to the living room and sat down on the sofa, fully aware of Martin's disgusted look as he listened

to his oldest son.

"No Fredrick. I'm afraid that your Uncle Niles can't come to the phone right now. Why? Well... he's... not here."

"Frasier!" Martin yelled. "You know damn well he's here! If my grandson wants to talk to his Uncle Niles, then

let him!"

"Dad, don't tell me how to raise my son!" Frasier yelled, covering the receiver with his hand.

"Yeah, you're doing a fine job of it on your own!" Martin yelled back.

"Dad, please! I'm on the phone!" Frasier retorted.

"Give me that!" Martin said, grabbing the receiver from Frasier's hand. "Hey Freddie! Yeah, it's Grandpa! How's

it going? Good! Good. Glad you're feeling better. Uncle Niles? He's right here! Just came in as a matter of fact."

"Dad, no!" Frasier yelled.

Ignoring his son, Martin turned to Niles. "Freddie wants to talk to you."

Niles glanced worriedly at Daphne. "It's all right. Go on." She said, squeezing his hand.

Nervously he took the receiver from his father.

"Hello, Frederick? It's Uncle Niles."

"Hi, Uncle Niles." The boy answered.

"Um, how are you doing? I hope you're feeling much better." Niles said.

"Oh, I am!" Frederick said; his voice bubbling with happiness.

"Frederick, are you sure? I heard your dad say that the other kids have been teasing you and that you've been

in a lot of pain. I can't tell you how much it hurts me to hear-."

"I'm fine, Uncle Niles." Frederick said. "Nobody's been bothering me. I told my dad that, but he wouldn't listen."

"Really." Niles replied, harboring a sudden anger at his brother. He glared at Frasier who turned and looked out

at the Seattle skyline through the large window.

"Yeah! My nose is all better now! You can hardly tell it was broken. Even Mom was amazed." Frederick said.

"Really." Niles said again.

"Uncle Niles?"

"Yes, Frederick?"

"Thank you for the letter. I hardly ever get mail and I've already read it about a hundred times!"

"You did?" Niles asked, touched by the comment.

"Yes, and I'll probably read it a hundred times more!" Frederick said.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Frederick, because I meant every word." Niles said.

"I forgive you, Uncle Niles." at the boy's

Niles couldn't help but smile. "You do?"

"Of course! It was just an accident and you took such good care of me afterwards. I'm sorry that Dad got so

mad at you."

Niles' heart was overflowing with love for his nephew. "It's okay, Frederick. The most important thing is that

you're okay and that you know how much I love you."

"I love you too, Uncle Niles." Frederick said. "Can I talk to Dad again?"

"Certainly Frederick." Niles said. "Frasier, your son wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I'll take it in the bedroom." Frasier said.

When Frasier picked up the bedroom line, Niles hung up the living room extention.

"See? Everything's okay now." Martin said. "I told you it would be."

"You're right, Dad and I wish I could be happy about that, but I'm afraid that Frasier will never forgive me."

"Oh come on. He'll be fine." Martin said. "Sounds like you worked out everything with Freddy and that's what

counts."

"Yes, but Frasier-."

"...would like a word with his brother." Frasier said as he walked into the living room.

"All right. We'll just go into the kitchen." Daphne said. "Come on, Mr. Crane."

"No Daphne. Whatever Frasier has to say to Niles he can say in front of us." Martin said.

Frasier swallowed hard. "All right."

He walked over to Niles and sat down next to him on the sofa, causing them both to speak at once.

"Niles, I-."

"Frasier, I-"

After a brief pause, Niles smiled. "You go ahead."

"Niles, I just got off the phone with Frederick and... well, he told me about the letter you sent him."

Niles smiled. "I wasn't trying to demean your parenting skills, but I just wanted him to know how sorry I am for

hurting him and that I love him."

"He also told me about everything that happened on Thanksgiving Day."

Niles looked down at his feet. "Oh..."

"Niles? I'm so sorry for blaming you for his injuries. You see, I realize from talking to Freddie just now that you

were telling the truth. They really were accidents. I know you would never hurt Frederick purposely."

"No I wouldn't. Not in a million years." Niles replied.

"I just... couldn't stand the thought of him being in pain, but I never thought about the pain I was causing you.

He's my son, but you're my brother and I love you. I just... don't say it often enough."

Niles patted his older brother's shoulder. "Thank you, Frasier. That means a lot to me."

Frasier put his finger on his chin, thoughtfully. "You know... Frederick was just thrilled about your letter. He

couldn't stop talking about it. Or you."

"Well, I didn't do anything special." Niles said. "It wasn't even that great of a letter."

"It was special to Frederick." Frasier said. "In fact, he said that you're the perfect uncle."

Niles' beamed at the unexpected compliment. "Oh... I think that's an exaggeration, don't you?"

Frasier smiled at his younger brother. "Not to Frederick. And I happen to think he's right."

**THE END**


End file.
